


You´re part of my story

by humanityalmost



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dry Humping, M/M, the holy trinity tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: "Artem was always fascinated by the way Mitch got everyone wrapped around his finger in the matter of minutes. He only had to flash his blinding smile and half the paddock was drooling over him. And if he was being honest, he was too. His crush on his ex-teammate undeniable."





	You´re part of my story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lads :)  
> The GayP2... I can´t stop.  
> This is a very very early birthday present to Emma just in case I don´t have time to write you some more! <3  
> It was my first time writing something like porn, so be gentle with me :D  
> Have fun! :)

Deep down Artem knew that he got stood up by the girl he was waiting for, again, but somehow he didn´t have it in him to leave. He leaned against the bar of the crowded club and watched the people flood through the room. The bass was too heavy and the music too loud and he watched droplets of water as they ran down his glass. His fingers were sweeping them away as he took another glance at his watch and sighed.

Just as he took the last sip of his drink and finally decided to call it a night and curl up at home in his bed weeping, someone tapped him at the shoulder. Startled from the sudden touch, he spun around, hitting the person in front of him with his arm which made them stumble back. And just due to the Russian´s fast reflexes the person wasn´t falling face first to the floor. 

“Woah Artem careful there!” “Mitch? What are you doing here?”, baffled, Artem let go of his Ex-teammate, who was standing in front of him in a tight white shirt and tight black jeans that let no room for imagination, grinning widely. 

Artem was on one hand a little shocked to see the other driver in the club, on the other hand he wasn´t really surprised to see the Kiwi there, knowing he liked to party and was always on the go to find someone for a litte fun. Everybody knew Mitch wasn´t really picky when it came to the gender of the people whom he shared his bed with. Approximately half of the grid and a few of the F1 drivers already had the pleasure of being dragged into a dirty club toilet or behind a stack of tyres by the small Kiwi.

Artem was always fascinated by the way Mitch got everyone wrapped around his finger in the matter of minutes. He only had to flash his blinding smile and half the paddock was drooling over him. And if he was being honest, he was too. His crush on his ex-teammate undeniable.

Still waiting for an answer, the Russian looked expectantly at the other driver, but instead of giving him the asked piece of information he just shrugged and said: “Doesn´t matter, now. Let me buy you a drink!” And with this words he took Artem´s elbow and dragged him back to the bar to get them something to drink. 

While Mitch ordered and paid their drinks, the Russian was awkwardly swaying to the beat. Everybody that would have seen him there could have told how out of place and uncomfortable he was feeling. But Mitch somehow did either not notice it or he simply didn´t care, he just handed Artem his drink with a smile, before guiding them both in the direction of the dancefloor. 

Later Artem didn´t really know how he ended up being pressed up against the cold wall outside the club with Mitch towering over him. At first they were just dancing side by side in the middle of the crowd, but as it got later Mitch got more handsy while dancing with the Russian. He placed his hands on Artem´s hips and guided him to the beat, pressed up against his back.

Artem could feel him rubbing against him but he didn´t really care, he was just happy to get some attention after getting stood up again. He let his head fall back against the Kiwi´s chest and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck while moving his hips against Mitch´s, feeling the Kiwi half hard against his back. They were `dancing´ like that for a few songs before Mitch grabbed the Russian´s hand and led him out into the fresh air outside the club.

Looking into Artem´s eyes Mitch took his face into his hands, kissing him hungrily. Nibbling at the Russian´s bottom lip he forced him to open his lips and slipped his tongue inside to explore Artem´s mouth. His arms were roaming over the Russian´s back who was already panting heavily, pressing his crotch against the Kiwi. Mitch´s hand was already at his waistband trying to force open the buttons as Artem suddenly pulled back.

With an irritated glance the other driver let go of him and quizzically raised an eyebrow. Artem tried to look away, starring at his feet, but Mitch´s soft fingers under his chin made him look up again. The Kiwi´s eyes were still a little clouded with lust but mostly there was worry showing in them. 

Artem took a deep breath and mumbled then, shyly: “I haven´t…you know. I actually have never...” As he watched Mitch´s change of facial expressions he knew the other one realised what he was trying to say.

“Like never – never? Not even with a girl?” He sounded slightly shocked and Artem prayed the floor would open up and swallow him before anymore could happen, but as that wasn´t the case he was again trying to drop his gaze but the Kiwi´s firm grip on his chin didn´t let him.

“Oh my god, no that did come out the wrong way! It´s ok Artem, we don´t have to, you know.” He pulled Artem in a hug flush against him and stroked over his back. They were standing there for what seemed like minutes, the Russian slowly calming down and burying his head in Mitch´s shirt, while his ex-teammate was stroking him calmingly with one hand, while he called a taxi with the other one.

Around an hour later they were at Mitch´s flat and Artem started to get nervous again. He was wondering what was going on in the Kiwi´s head, what he was planning, but before could say anything there were soft lips on his, pressing down softly for a second before pulling away again and a smiling Mitch took his hand to guide him outside at the rooftop terrace. 

He placed Artem on the sofa there, handing him a blanket and disappeared back inside, only to come back with two glasses of water and dropping down besides Artem. The Russian didn´t really know what to do and Mitch seemed to sense his discomfort because he stretched out his arm for Artem to curl into him. Gladly sighing Artem let himself sink into the Kiwi´s side, enjoying the warm hands combing through his hair and stroking his arm. 

“You know I really like you, Artem, right? I´d never pressure you into having sex with me if you´re not ready. You are too important to me to hurt you over a thing as stupid as sex.” Artem stilled against him. He couldn´t really believe his ears, he was sure he was dreaming. Mitch Evans, Greek god and paddock slut, liked him for more than sex? He was, to say the least, surprised and his heart was speeding up like he was running.

He slowly turned his face into Mitch direction, only to find him smiling sweetly at him. Artem closed his eyes and slowly moved in to kiss the Kiwi again, but before he could press his lips on the other´s he was stopped again by Mitch.

“Do you want that? Because if you don´t, you have to tell me! Say stop if it is too much!” The Kiwi was watching him intensely and as Artem nodded, he finally closed the gap between their lips to kiss him sweetly. 

Their kiss started out slowly, both of them exploring each other´s mouth´s lazily, but turned quite heated over the passing minutes with Mitch pulling Artem on top of him, pushing one of his legs between the Russian´s. He could feel how turned on he was and let out a small moan against Artem´s mouth. Panting he broke the kiss to give Artem a questioning look, only to see the Russian nod at him, his eyes clouded with lust. He dived in for another hungry kiss and pressed his leg tentatively against his ex-teammates crotch area only to feel how hard Artem already was. 

Mitch started sucking at Artem´s neck only to hear a cry of pleasure rip from the lips of the boy above him. The sound goes straight to his cock which was already achingly hard from Artem rutting against him. He turned them around so that he was on top to get better access to the Russian´s neck only to suck another love bite over his collarbone making Artem quiver underneath him in the process. His hips bucking up to meet the Kiwi´s. 

Artem grabbed Mitch´s hair and dragged him back into a messy kiss, sucking on his tongue only to make the Kiwi moan into it, grinding down onto him, the friction of their trousers almost unbearable. The Russian was letting out a pathetic whimper and quivered uncontrollable.

“I want to come Mitch! Please!” His voice sounded strangely broken and he was pleadingly bucking up his hips, trying to get as much friction as possible. His head was thrown back, pupils blown wide and he was panting heavily. Mitch took a second to take in the sight in front of him, more beautiful than everything, before pressing down on Artem´s hard cock, meeting every one of his thrusts with his crotch. 

Artem felt his orgasm closing in on him and bucked up his hips for a last hard thrust, crying out Mitch´s name in pleasure, coming in his pants. He felt the warm spread in his boxers and fell back on the sofa.

Artem coming was all what Mitch needed to put him over the cliff, with his unfocused glance at the Russian he was coming, moaning loudly. Breathing rapidly he let himself fall beside Artem on the sofa, cautious not to crush him. For a few minutes they were only lying beside each other, their hands tangled between them, watching the stars above them.

“That was amazing!” Artem sounded surprised and Mitch just giggled as an answer, pulling the Russian in his arms, his head resting over his heart. He pressed a kiss into his hair.

“It was!” He combed through Artem´s hair, feeling him slump against his chest, cuddling into him, with his breathing evening out and after a few minutes he was fast asleep. Mitch was still stroking his hair and with a happy smile he was falling asleep, happier than after every other of his encounters, because this was Artem. And Artem was a whole different story for him. He was a part of his own story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
